


Reminder

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, jealous Lukas too, parent philkas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas likes to visit Philip at his job, sometimes he brings their daughter with him.





	Reminder

It was five o'clock when Lukas pulled into the small parking lot. The sun was starting to set and he could hear the crunching of leafs under his car tires. He shut off the car, stepping out of it, taking a deep breath of the fresh fall air. The air was cold and crisp and honestly it was amazing, fall had always been Lukas' favorite season. He wouldn't admit that but he loved all the colors. He opened the back door, picking up their daughter out of her car seat. She was barely two years old and she had Philips eyes. Well, of course she did, they had a surrogate, but that's beside the point. She was adorable, tiny and gentle and sweet just like her daddy. Lukas adored her, Philip did too. 

Lukas held their daughter, Emma, close as he shut and locked the car. He walked quickly to the building, stopping right before he opened the door, kissing Emmas head. "Are you excited to see daddy?"

Emma cooed and giggled, grabbing for the loose strands of Lukas' hair.

Walkikg inside, Lukas took a deep breath, inhailing the warm air. Philip was always cold so of course he'd keep his book store hot as hell, but it was fall and outside it was cold and windy as hell, so Lukas wouldn't make fun of him over it today. The bookstore was small but it wasn't cramped. It was probably half the size of any Barnes and Noble, but Lukas would take Philips small bookstore over any other bookstore. He might be a little bias, but he can't help it.

Lukas walked past a shelf, peeking down at it, his smile disappearing when he saw Philip talking to a man. It wasn't unheard of that guys flirted with Philip, he was cute, he was funny, he was smart, hell, that's why Lukas liked him, but the thing was, Philip was Lukas' and those men needed to know that. But this was Philips store, he was probably just chatting some guy up because he bought a book Philip adored. Lukas forced a smile back on his face and waved any Philip silently. Philip glanced up, giving a half hearted wave, still talking to the man.

"You wanna go read a book?" He whispered, kissing Emma's nose.

Emma just giggled, pressing her head to Lukas' cheek. He walked to the kids section, picking up a Dr. Seuss called Oh, The Places You'll Go. He sat down on a small chair that was going to be hell getting up from with his long legs, and kept Emma close. He opened the book, beginning to read, smiling whenever Emma laughed or giggled or reached out for the colorful pages. Once they finished the book Lukas closed it and set it down. He held Emma in one arm as he stood up and made his way back to the front where Philip was.

As he rounded the corner his eyes landed on Philip and the man, still talking, the man still leaning a little too close to his husband. How could this guy not notice Philips wedding ring? Lukas looked down at Emma, sighing.

"You see that man over there, talking to daddy?" Lukas whispered, playing with her hand.

Emma didn't even look at the man but Lukas kept talking. 

"Yeah, that man, we don't like him." Lukas muttered, glaring at him. "He's a meanie." 

Emma giggled, grabbing at Lukas' hand, looking up at him. 

Lukas nodded. "You think I should go talk to him?"

Emma just stared at him.

"You're right, good idea." He walked towards Philip and the man, walking behind the counter. He glanced at the man, kissing Philips cheek. "Hey, honey."

Philip blushed, glancing at Lukas. "Hey." His eyes fell down to Emma who was playing with his sweater. "Hi, princess?"

"Who's this?" The man asked, crossing his arms as he stood up.

"Oh, this is my husband and my daughter." Philip smiled.

The man grabbed the book off the counter and walked out. "Bye."

Philip stared at the door for a few seconds. "Wait, why did he leave?"

Lukas scoffed, handing Emma to Philip. "He was flirting with you."

"Lukas-"

"I'm serious. Emma even saw it." Lukas teased, glancing at him.

"You're being silly. He was just talking to me about books." Philip kissed Emma's head. "Emma is almost two, she doesn't even know what flirting is."

"She never will. She's not allowed to date ever." Lukas turned Philips head, pecking his lips. "And he was flirting."

"So is that why you came over?" Philip asked, walking around the counter. "To defend my honor."

Lukas scoffed.

"To call dibs?" Philip laughed.

"I called dibs when I proposed." Lukas opened the door, locking the door and holding it open for Philip and Emma to walk out. "I just needed to remind him."

"Mhm, sure you did." Philip teased, slapping Lukas' ass.

"I did!" Lukas replied, shutting the door, pulling his keys out. "You're mine."

"I'm yours." Philip hummed, pecking his lips. "Now unlock the car, I'm cold."

"Okay, okay." Lukas unlocked the car, helping Philip put Emma in her car seat before getting in the car along with Philip, starting the car.

"I'm never leaving, okay?" Philip whispered, taking Lukas' hand, holding it. "You're stuck with me."

"I know, I've been stuck with you since you came over to my house after you saw Ryan on the bus."

Philip slapped his arm. "Don't say that name around her."

"He's dead."

"I don't want her knowing." Philip whispered, resting his head on Lukas' shoulder. "And shut up, it wasn't obvious, you were the one seeking me out constantly and trying to figure out how we could keep hanging out."

"Fine, we're stuck with each other, deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
